The Witch's Quest
by so.very.lovely
Summary: A haggardly witch requires the help of three young girls by the names of Red, Belle, and Regina to embark on a quest to find six necessary items for an elixir that will restore something very precious to her. If only things always went as planned.
1. Red's POV

**[Red's POV]**

_First left, then right, then straight ahead, keep walking until you see the tree with the fallen branches, okay now make a turn here, take five more steps and then- _the young girl in the red hooded cape stopped in her tracks. She could not recall the next of her mother's directions. She looked ahead, sideways, and then spun around to see if she'd made a wrong turn along the way, but as far as she could tell that was not the case.

_Everything looks the same_, she thought.

Red, as she was called, was a young girl of only fourteen. She lived in a small village with her mother where life was far from lively, but not necessarily dull. The villagers were nice enough and not many were starving, but it was a modest little place and certainly nothing to brag about.

Sometimes Red would go out into the woods alone when the sun had gone down and it was difficult to tell what anything was. She didn't know exactly what it was she was looking for, but there was always a sense of hope inside her that one day she'd find something exciting. Granny always shook her head in disapproval when Red's mother informed her of all the things Red would get herself into.

"Never go out looking for trouble," the old woman would say, "it will only ever find you once you stop searching for it."

A part of Red knew her grandmother was right, but she was too young and restless to heed her granny's advice. There'd be plenty of time for being cautious later when her skin began to sag and her bones weakened.

Thinking of Granny reminded Red of her current predicament. She'd been on her way to visit her grandmother, bringing a basket of freshly picked fruits and a note from her mother, until her memory had failed her.

It was the first time her mother had sent her off to Granny's by herself and Red did not want her mother to think she had made a mistake in letting her walk there on her own.

_Well I can't just stand here forever,_ she though.

And so she kept walking, straight ahead, looking for any sign of familiarity she could find to assure her that she was on the right path.

It was a nice day, Red gathered. The sky was clear and the temperature warm. She was looking forward to seeing her Granny. It had been at least seven days since her last visit. At the time Granny was fighting a fever, but she recovered quickly enough with the help of Red's mother and her special vegetable stew. Red often wondered what it was that made the stew so special but her mother would simply smile at her and continue to stir the pot.

Red continued walking and walking until suddenly she came across a wooden sign that pointed left. The word "village" had been carved on it. Recognizing the sign with a look of the purest relief, Red turned left. She began skipping for joy that she had finally found the right way to go.

_Mother will be proud,_ she grinned to herself.

But when she reached the end of the path she was greeted by an unfamiliar sight.

Hidden behind an unsightly briar patch stood a tiny cottage with brown patches of hay for a roof, a wooden door that seemed to have been partly devoured by insects, and an old chimney missing several few stones.

_Maybe I can ask for directions,_ Red figured.

She walked towards the cottage; basket swinging from the elbow of her right arm, and proceeded to gently knock on the door for fear that it would collapse if she hit it too hard.

When the door slowly creaked open it revealed the face of a haggard woman short of stature, grey of hair, and black of eye. The woman smiled revealing crooked yellow teeth and releasing the foulest odor Red had ever inhaled.

"Come in child, come in," she croaked.

Red complied.

"It looks as though you are off to visit someone," said the elderly woman as she closed the door behind her and signaled for Red to take a seat at the circular wooden table by the kitchen.

"I am," the girl nodded, "but I got lost. I was hoping you could help me find the way to my grandmother's."

"Of course I can, child."

Red smiled.

"But before I do that, I wonder if you could help _me_ with something as well," said the hag.

"Sure, what do you need me to do?" asked Red feeling rather important for being asked to be of service to someone older than her.

"Would you be so kind as to cook me a delicious pot of vegetable stew?"


	2. Belle's POV

Nothing compared to the scent of wood and parchment that filled the air once the door to a book shop was opened. Or at least Belle didn't seem to think so. Visiting the book shop was a customary habit of hers, one she acquired at the early age of five when her father had taught her to read. Stories of faraway lands and daring sword fights had always fascinated her more than anything else. Perhaps it was the promise of adventure that captivated her so much, or perhaps it was the escapism such stories provided.

Her life was a very pleasant one, she knew that, but it severely lacked excitement. The provincial town she had lived in since birth was dull at best. Everyone seemed to live their lives in constant routine. No day was different. Belle could predict where anyone was at any given time as well as what they were doing and she's be right nine times out of ten.

It wouldn't have been so bad if she'd been blessed with a little brother or sister to look after and play with, but the death of her mother when she was an infant had made that wish impossible. Her father used to tell her to make friends with some of the village kids who were equal to her in age, but Belle had always found it difficult to fit in. They weren't thrilled with reading like she was. Most of the time all they did was create mischief and give the older folks a hard time. A few of them were actually rather rotten- always picking on the smaller kids and making the babies cry for their mothers. So what was a girl to do?

Read, of course. Reading was always an option for Belle. There were plenty of books to go around and the book shop was a short walking distance from her father's palace. She went there so often she became good friends with the man who owned the place.

Bernard was the name of the man. He was a skinny little thing, old and slightly hunched over. His hair was white as lilies and he wore rounded spectacles on the bridge of his crooked nose. He had a kind face and his eyes seemed as though they were always smiling. At fifteen years old, Belle stood a good three inches taller than him.

"Good morning, Belle!" he called cheerfully from the counter when she stepped into the shop this fine morning.

"Good morning Bernard, lovely day out isn't it? I've just seen your wife; she bid me to tell you she has good news. But she wouldn't tell me what the news was. Only that you should visit her during supper time at the tailor's," Belle told him.

"Ah, what could the news be I wonder?" he smiled, "Are you here to return a book or to find one?"

"Both," she said handing him the book she'd been holding, "I just loved this one. The dragon, the spells, everything about it was wonderful."

"I knew you would enjoy it. Which reminds me, a letter came in for you yesterday," Bernard told her before disappearing behind the counter and reappearing a few seconds later with a small bit of parchment in his wrinkly hand. He handed it to Belle who took it with a curious look on her face.

"But why was it given to you? Who left it?" she asked warily.

The old man shrugged, "I'd been rearranging some of the books towards the back of the shop yesterday and when I came back in here it was on the counter. Whoever left it must have thought I was out to lunch and forgot to put up the sign."

This was enough for Belle and she began unfolding the piece of parchment until it revealed black ink and a penmanship that looked as though it had been written in a hurry. Scribbled on the parchment was an address and the words "_rare collections found here, grand selection"_. There was no signature. She looked at the envelope which, as Bernard had said, was addressed to her.

"It's an address. It says to go to the woods just outside of town and walk straight ahead until I see a sign that will point towards a small cottage. Apparently the cottage sells old collections of stories. Who would write this?"

"Perhaps it was left by a friend of your father's. Or one of the villagers. Everyone in this town knows you're interested in reading. It's no secret," Bernard smiled.

"I shall go then. Right away!" Belle exclaimed.

"Run along now, child. Do be careful!" the old man called out just as Belle reached for the handle of the door.

"I will!"

Belle followed the less than detailed directions written on the bit of parchment addressed to her and entered to woods with nothing but her blue cape and a modest amount of gold coins in the pocket of her tailored dress. She hoped they would be enough to buy at least two books although if they were as rare as the letter suggested perhaps it would only be sufficient for one.

After walking a fair distance into the woods Belle's feet began to ache. She was hardly used to walking such long distances seeing as she much preferred to stay home and read and the shoes she was wearing did not make the task any easier. They were her favorite pair but Belle figured she was quickly growing out of them.

Finally she reached a wooden sign that pointed left and turned towards that direction, praying to arrive at the address as soon as possible. Her wish granted when, only a minute later, she caught sight of an isolated old cottage.

Belle smiled to herself, proud to have such a good sense of direction and also because she was hoping to quietly slip out of her shoes unnoticed once she stepped inside.

She knocked on the door- a little too loudly she realized, but she could hardly contain her eagerness to explore the rare collections that were in store for her on the other side of the hideously decaying wooden door.

The face of an old hag greeted her with a smile.

"Come in child, come in," said the woman.

Belle stepped inside taking in everything she saw. There was a tiny kitchen with a closed window above the counter, two walls in the back covered from top to bottom with sturdy bookshelves, and a circular wooden table on the right with four chairs. One of them was occupied by a young girl, around Belle's age, with cascading dark brown curls and brilliant blue eyes. She wore the most beautiful red cape Belle had ever seen.

"Hi," said the girl, who was in the process of slicing carrots, "I'm Red."

"Nice to meet you Red, my name is Belle."

"I believe you are here for some books, yes?" asked the old woman in a raspy voice.

"Yes, I am," said Belle showing her the piece of parchment in her hands.

The woman nodded, "Over there, see those bookshelves? Picky as many books as you'd like. They are all yours, no gold necessary."

Belle's face lit up like candles.

"You mean it?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course, child. Go see for yourself."

Belle had to resist running like a fool towards the bookshelves. She could hardly believe the kindness of this strange old woman she had never met. Bernard would be so pleased when she returned to the book shop to show him everything she brought back.

"Red here is making some vegetable stew for supper. Would you like to join us?" asked the old hag in a tone so sweet it seemed to drip with honey.

"I'd love to," Belle said. She was far too engaged with the old books to give thought to the question.

"Splendid!"


	3. Regina's POV

If being skilled at riding horseback meant absolutely anything for a young girl with royal blood, Princess Regina would not have to waste her time worrying about what the future held for her. Unfortunately, being skilled at riding horseback did not mean absolutely anything for anyone who wasn't born a male. Regina knew this, of course, and she was fully aware of her mother's less than subtle efforts to groom her into the role of a soon to be queen. The woman had already taken to hiring private tutors for the most frivolous activities which included social etiquette classes, ballroom dancing classes, singing lessons, piano lessons, and lessons on how to refine one's calligraphy. Then there was that whole thing about improving her poor posture.

"A true lady would have no trouble walking from one end of a room to another with three books piled on top of her head," her mother would say.

"Wouldn't that just ruin her hair?" Regina would quip sarcastically.

And then her father would laugh quietly before being silenced by his wife's less than amused glare.

Life at the palace was glamorous. The structure itself was the largest in five kingdoms and it was beautifully decorated with every luxury imaginable. There were servants in every corner but even so the palace was normally very quiet- that's how Cora, Regina's mother, like it. The only time it rang with noise was during special occasions such as visits from members of the noble class or festivities such as banquets.

And as swell as all of that was, it just wasn't the kind of life Regina enjoyed living. She much preferred the outdoors where she could ride astride and jump over hurdles while feeling the cool breeze brush up against her face. Riding a horse was one of the first things Regina had been taught as a child and it wasn't long before she mastered the lesson adeptly. She's been taught by a young boy, a mere two years older than she was, who worked in the stables of her palace. Over the years they grew very close, doing everything from racing each other up hill on their horses to sneaking out at night to see the floating lanterns of Corona, a kingdom not too far away that had just recently found its long lost princess.

Today's routine was no different than yesterday's or the previous day's. Regina always took the time out before tea to have her usual ride through the valley. She had to be mindful not to spend too much time, however, for tardiness was an offense prone to severe consequence from her mother. Regina had already been in that situation one time too many.

"Hey," said the stable boy when he saw his best friend enter the stables, "Why aren't you wearing your usual riding habit? Get it dirty yesterday?"

"No. Mother insisted I wear it since lessons are to start an hour earlier today. She said I wouldn't have time to change," Regina explained looking down at her grey-blue woven dress and frowning. It wasn't that she didn't like the dress itself, she simply wasn't used to riding in one. The hooded cape she wore over it would slow her down even further.

"You look nice," the stable boy- Daniel was his name, complimented.

"Thanks," Regina smiled.

"You better head out now if you want to make it back in time for tea. I'll go out and get you if it starts getting too late."

"Oh just what would I do without you," Regina fawned playfully as she mounted her childhood steed.

"Get into trouble no doubt," Daniel joked back, "now hurry off you don't want to keep wasting time!"

With that Regina was out of the stables and rapidly making her way towards the hills. The day was warmer than usual and she couldn't resist a huff of frustration when she felt her cape billowing from behind her with every gallop. It was hard enough riding with her hair loose instead of tied back in a neat braid how she usually wore it. The long, dark curls kept hitting her face and she wondered whether or not it had been a good idea to go out riding today in the first place. Especially with lessons moved up an hour earlier.

_No way I'm getting punished today_, she thought to herself as she gently kicked the side of her horse to turn around and head back home.

But instead of heading back east for the palace, the stallion made its way toward the west at a much quicker speed than she'd been riding.

"Prince! Prince, stop!" Regina commanded firmly.

It was the last name Regina would have chosen for a horse, but she had not been the one to bestow it. Her mother had named it despite Regina's protests that the horse was _hers_ and not her mother's. Still, Cora would not hear of it. She decided the horse should be named after royalty since it was _owned_ by royalty. Regina often wondered if her mother had utilized the same philosophy when she named her as an infant, the name "Regina" meaning _queen_ in Latin.

For all of her attempts to head backwards, Prince continued to run at his own will. Regina could see now that he was headed towards the woods.

_You've got to be kidding me._

"You are definitely not getting extra carrots today," Regina told the horse.

Within a few more minutes of reckless galloping, Prince finally stopped in his tracks and stood firmly in front of an old cottage. With its run down appearance and its uninviting briar patch crowding the doorway, it was easily the ugliest cottage Regina had ever seen and she had no desire to enter it.

"I'm not going in there, Prince. I don't know who lives there," she said. But the horse bucked and Regina almost didn't land on her feet.

"Hey!" she cried angrily.

But Prince ignored her screams and simply pointed his chin in the direction of the cottage as if to signal her to enter it.

Regina stood there dumbfounded. She couldn't think of what had possibly gotten into her horse. He had always been obedient ever since he was a pony and she hadn't been bucked off in years.

Sighing, she walked up to the door and knocked lightly on the wood. She was hoping the cottage was empty but the aroma of vegetable stew that kept wafting out of the chimney suggested otherwise.

Much to her chagrin, the door was answered by a wrinkly-faced old woman whose breath was so foul; Regina nearly forgot to breathe again.

"Come in child, come in," said the woman.

Regina spun around skeptically only to hear Prince neigh approvingly. With his urging, she stepped inside the cottage and prayed that the woman wasn't one of those insane old hags who kidnapped young girls because she lacked company. Regina had heard several stories where maidens found themselves in such situations.

Upon entering the cottage, Regina did not expect to see two other girls slightly younger than she was. One was cheerfully boiling the vegetable stew she had caught a whiff of outside, and the other was seated at a small wooden table towards the back of the room. The girl did not look up, she seemed to be completely enraptured in the story she was reading.

"Sit down, make yourself comfortable, child," the witch urged.

Regina sat down, unsure of what she was doing here.

"Dearest Red is making supper for us. She's from a village not too far from here. And Belle, such a beauty she is, is a guest of mine. Her father is King Maurice," said the hag.

Belle averted her gaze from the book and smiled. The girl was beautiful indeed.

Regina smiled back; she was familiar with King Maurice's kingdom. Her father used to take her there often for visits when she was a little girl. It was a nice place, she remembered, full of nice people and exquisite bread rolls.

"I'm not sure why I'm here exactly," Regina managed to speak up after a while, "I meant to go back home but my horse brought me here instead. He's usually very obedient I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Do not worry, fairest one. Do not worry. I have just the remedy for your horse. I'll tend to him this moment if you'd like," said the woman.

Regina sighed with relief.

"Yes please, tell me what's wrong with him. How much gold do you want?" she asked.

The old woman chuckled.

"No gold, my princess. I only wish for your company. Please be my guest and join me, Red, and Belle for supper."

Regina fidgeted nervously. She didn't want to imagine what her mother would do to punish her for missing her lessons. But without Prince's obedience there was no way she'd get anywhere.

"It'd be my pleasure," she lied.

The old hag smiled.


	4. Chapter 1: The Quest

When supper was finally served everyone gathered round the wooden table and sat in silence. The vegetable stew Red had cooked was certainly tasty; there was something about it that set it apart from any other recipe that was often used to prepare it. When Red herself took a sip she was surprised at the flavor. She couldn't remember it ever tasting like this but she enjoyed it just the same.

Tensions were high. None of the girls had ever eaten in a stranger's house before and everyone seemed to be waiting for that one person to break the ice and start a pleasant conversation. When it became clear that this was not going to happen if she didn't take matters into her own hands, Red broke the silence, "I was wondering if you could lead me to my Granny's after supper."

"Not before she tells me how she remedied my horse disobeying his orders," Regina cut in. It wasn't her intention to sound rude, but she desperately needed to get back home before her mother's wrath shook the entire realm to pieces.

"Sorry, but I was here first and my Granny has been expecting me since morning. She recovered from a terrible fever just a few days ago, I need to bring her a basket of fruits so she can keep healthy," Red returned.

Belle kept her eyes down at her bowl; she did not want to involve herself in the ensuing quarrel.

"I'm sure your grandmother can wait a few minutes longer. If I don't get back home soon I'll have missed all my lessons for the day," Regina in as kind a tone she could muster.

"It isn't my fault if you miss your lessons. I'm sure your instructors will understand," Red retorted, her patience wearing thin.

"It's not that simple!" Regina snapped.

"Would the two of you just quit already?"

Both Red and Regina stopped their bickering, turning to look at Belle for interrupting their discussion.

At last the old hag spoke up, "Now girls, there is no need to quarrel. There will not be time for that on your journey."

The three girls looked up at the hag with puzzled expressions.

"Journey?" Red repeated.

The woman nodded.

"There is something very important I will need the three of you to do for me," she said almost ominously.

Belle did not like the sound of this. The scene unfolding in front of her reminded her far too much of the stories she'd read about wicked old witches living in isolated cottages deep within the woods.

"Whatever it is can't take up to much time, it's getting late and I really need to get back home," Regina told the woman.

"And my father's probably wondering where I am right now," Belle added quickly.

The old woman cackled so loudly it made the three girls jump in their seats.

"The three of you won't be going home to your families tonight. Oh no, first you must embark on a long journey to faraway places where you will find yourselves fighting off wild beasts and thieves with sharp swords," the old hag grinned frighteningly.

"You can't just force us into helping you!" Red burst out nervously.

"Oh but my dear, I certainly can. You see, if you refuse me I will keep you as prisoners forever. Or I will curse your families. There are plenty of dark spells in my book that I'd be happy to use," warned the hag.

"You're a witch!" Regina exclaimed furiously. From the moment the woman had opened the door Regina had known there was something strange about the old hag. She should have escaped when she had the chance, now she was cornered.

"Yes, dear, just like your mother."

Regina's mouth dropped in horror. She did not like people knowing her mother was a witch. All her life she'd done her best to prevent others from discovering it and what's more she had no idea how this woman she'd never met knew about her mother and what she was.

"How did you-?" Regina began to say but she was cut off by another one of the witch's cackles.

Belle shivered. She looked around the cottage for a way to escape but did not find anything useful. She was afraid to attempt running for the door, for she had never met an actual witch and was therefore ignorant on what atrocities they were capable of. She turned to look at Red whose hands were shaking violently under the table.

"Oh how you amuse me, fairest one. I know everything about you _and_ your family. As I do about yours and yours," she said pointed at Belle and Red.

"How?" asked Belle curiously.

"I will show you," said the witch walking over toward the back of the cottage and picking up a spherical object that had been sitting on one of the bookshelves. From the way the witch was carrying it, Belle could tell it was heavy. The witch set it carefully on the table.

"What is it?" asked Red.

"A crystal ball, of course," said the witch, "It let's me see anything I wish at any time."

"How convenient," Regina rolled her eyes.

Red giggled.

"Would you like to see how it works?" the witch asked them.

The three nodded.

"Show me the one with the golden touch," the witch instructed.

A cloud of green smoke began forming above the crystal ball and an image of a bearded man cradling his young daughter in his arms suddenly appeared.

"That's Princess Abigail," said the witch, "a very sweet child, I must say. King Midas is devoted to her. Now show me shepherd in the kingdom of King George."

The image of King Midas and Princess Abigail rippled until a new image was formed. This one showed a young boy with shaggy, sand-colored hair herding sheep while his mother called out to him from the window of their home.

"Poor boy, he doesn't know his mother sold his twin brother to the man who spins straw into gold," the witch shook her head disapprovingly.

Belle raised her eyebrows in surprised. A man who could spin straw into gold? She'd never heard that tale. Perhaps she should spend more time listening to the stories of the folks around town. They sure did say the most unusual things sometimes.

"Show me the boy who was raised by wolves!"

This image showed a boy, no older than sixteen, hunting a deer in the woods with a crossbow. The target was not missed.

"He was raised by wolves?" asked Red incredulously.

"He's handsome," Regina noted.

"So you see," said the witch covering the crystal ball with a purple cloth, "I've been watching the three of you for quite some time. Which is why you are here now. I couldn't choose just anyone to complete my task for me otherwise they would have failed and I do not have time for failure. Each of you was chosen for a single trait. A trait that will help you to get me what I need."

"Could you tell us what they are?" Red asked politely.

The witch nodded.

"You, Red, I chose for your courage. There is very little you fear. Most young girls your age do not wander into the woods after nightfall. As for you, Belle, I chose you for your knowledge. Reading all those books has made your mind sharp. And you, Regina, I chose you for your willpower. You could be capable of things beyond your imagination."

"So what do you need us to do?" Belle asked. The suspense was eating her.

"The three of you will need to seek out six very important things. Each one is an ingredient for an elixir I wish to make that will cure a most terrible illness. The first, milk of the purple poppy. It can be found in a town not too far from here. The town is widely renowned for its floral fragrances. The second, withered tea leaves from the branches of the Old Oak. I assume you are all familiar with the Old Oak and its history. The third, the blood of a stag. Any stag will do, but you will have to hunt it yourselves. Fourth, song beans from the village of music in the north. Fifth, Isinian crystal shards from the wintery caves of Isin. And lastly, water from the hot springs of the hills near the kingdom of King Rhaemond. The water has magical properties and is therefore the most crucial of all the ingredients. You must find all these items and bring them back to me as soon as you have completed the journey. Do not try to run away or I will know. Remember, I will always be watching. I have provided the three of you with the tools you will need to succeed in your quest. A map to guide you to the locations of all the items, a compass so that you will always know the right way to go, an ample amount of golden coins for any necessary purchases, cloth to wrap your gatherings in, rope to tie them closed, a bottle for the magical water of the springs, another for the blood of the stag, and another for the milk of the poppy, and three daggers to defend yourselves with. Everything else you will pay for with the gold coins. I have provided more than enough to fulfill any necessities you may have" the witch finished.

"Where have you stored all these things?" Belle asked looking around the cottage for a large sack filled with everything the witch mentioned.

"Everything is waiting for you outside," she answered signaling to the door.

The three girls stood up from their chairs to see what it was the witch meant. Upon opening the door they were greeted by the sight of three horses, each one equipped with some of the items the witch had told them about.

"Where did those other two horses come from?" asked Regina.

"Magic, dear," said the witch as if it were obvious.

"Where do we go first? It's almost sundown, we won't be able to see anything soon," Red questioned.

"You will ride to the inn just a few miles from here. It will take you a while but you will get there just before the sun sets in the west. There you will stay the night and come morning light tomorrow you will set off for the town of fragrances. All you have to do is follow the map. Everything clear?"

The three of them nodded.

"Very well. Off you go then."

Red, Belle, and Regina each mounted their respective horses, unsure of what lay ahead of them on this quest they had been specially selected for.

"Best of luck!" called the witch from the doorway.

And with that they were off.


	5. Chapter 2: The Inn

The witch had been right; the sun had just begun to set in the west when the three of them reached the Inn outside of town. The horses were led to the stables in the back by a young man at the door while the girls asked for a room at the front desk.

"Three rooms?" asked the young woman at the counter. She had blonde hair picked up in a messy bun, blue eyes, slightly uneven teeth, and a strange accent.

"Only one actually," said Belle.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Regina as if she'd been offended.

"We don't know how much money we'll need to spend for food and other necessities. All we have is what the witch gave us. If that runs out we're left with nothing. We need to save as much as we can," Belle reasoned.

"Fine."

"Alright then, here's your key. Please enjoy your stay. I'll collect the money when you check out," the young woman said kindly in a voice so thin and melodic she could have worked as an orator someplace much nicer where she'd be paid generously.

The room was on the third floor of the inn, down the hall to the left. Belle slipped the key into the lock and turned it. The door opened smoothly and when they stepped into the room it was much nicer than any of them had imagined. The wallpaper was a pattern of light blue diamonds, there was an ornate vanity carved of mahogany by a large window, a royal blue satin loveseat, a modest bed, and a coffee table made of dark wood by the loveseat.

"Nice," Red nodded upon surveying the room.

"We should probably retire as soon as we can. We need all the rest we can get for tomorrow," Belle said as she unbuckled the silver clasp on her hooded cape and hung it on the rack near the bed.

"I'm taking the bed," Regina said at once, walking over towards it and sitting defensively on the edge.

"That isn't fair, where are we supposed to sleep?" Red frowned.

"It was Belle's brilliant idea for the three of us to share a room. Why don't you ask her?" Regina returned.

Red fixed her eyes on Belle as if expecting an answer.

"I don't mind sleeping on the couch. The bed is big enough to fit two people, surely you won't mind sharing with Red," Belle turned to Regina.

"We would have been better off in separate rooms," was all Regina said before slipping off her cape and proceeding to untie her brown leather boots.

"Didn't your parents teach you to share?" Red asked the princess good-naturedly causing Belle to raise her eyebrows.

"I don't have a problem _sharing_ I just don't see why I need to sleep uncomfortably for the sake of a _stranger_. If we'd gotten separate rooms everyone could have had a bed of their own," Regina explained.

"We may be strangers now but we're going to be spending a lot of time together as of today. Who knows how long it will take us to get everything the witch wants. It may be days it may be a month," Red shrugged.

"She's right," Belle agreed.

Regina stood up from the edge of the bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Belle asked suspiciously.

"I need some fresh air."

The door slammed on Regina's way out leaving Belle and Red alone in the room.

"Wow," Red said raising her eyebrows, "some luck we have getting stuck with _her_ for a month."

"She's probably just used to sleeping in her own room. She's a princess after all and I've heard her palace is the largest in five kingdoms," Belle decided to give Regina the benefit of the doubt.

"You're a princess too, aren't you? You're not complaining," Red gathered.

"Everyone's different," Belle mumbled.

The truth was she had many doubts where Regina was concerned. The girl had appeared nice enough when she'd entered the witch's cottage but she seemed to have a habit of lashing out when things did not go her way. Belle did not see this as a result of being spoiled, rather she sensed a sort of inner turmoil with Regina, as if she kept most of her troubles buried deep inside her. At least it would explain why she kept snapping. Red may not have gathered as much in such a short time, but Belle had an exceptionally keen mind for reading people.

She decided to study both girls as closely as possible over the course of the next few days. It always came in handy when you knew what made someone tick, but more importantly it also meant gaining a better of why that person acts the way they do.

Red was much less elusive than Regina, Belle figured. The young girl seemed to live a happy life. Her smile- so vivacious- lit up the room. She carried herself with a sense of confidence that was uniquely her own. She was self-assured without being arrogant, outspoken without being tactless. Both were rare combinations, especially for someone her age.

Once Red had finished freshening up in the washroom, Belle took her turn. Afterwards the two sat in strained silence, side by side on the couch. Belle had picked up one of the books she'd taken from the witch while Red entertained herself by tracing the embroidered pattern on her red cape.

A few minutes later there came a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Belle when Red made no motion to stand up.

Belle walked over to the door and quietly swung it open, careful not to make too much noise for fear of disrupting those at the inn who were already sleeping.

"Regina," Belle said worriedly, "you're shaking."

"It was cold out," Regina said entering the room. She was gripping tightly to her arms in order to keep warm.

"Here," Belle reached for the sage green cape on the rack and threw it over Regina's shoulders.

Red pretended not to be aware of the conversation going on before her but it was clear that she was hanging on every word.

"Thanks," Regina muttered so quietly Belle nearly didn't hear it.

When Regina took a seat on the edge of the bed, Belle noticed her eyes seemed puffy. She must have been crying.

"You know maybe we should have gotten separate rooms like you said. They're not very expensive, if you want I'll go down and ask for another key," Belle offered in an attempt to console her from whatever it was that had reduced her to tears.

Red's mouth dropped in awe but Belle gave her a pleading look to keep her mouth shut.

This was not the time for another quarrel to break out.

"No, you were right. I'm sorry I snapped at you, I didn't mean it," Regina apologized.

"That's alright," Belle empathized, "are you still cold?"

"I'm warming up."

"Good. We'll have to be careful not to catch colds. Especially when we're traveling through the forest. There may not be towns for miles."

"I think I'll retire now," Regina said in a tone Belle could not identify. Just the thought of spending so much time without anyone she knew made her head ache.

"I'm going to sleep too," Red called nonchalantly from the couch, "you can take the bed, Belle."

Belle nearly gasped. She'd confront Red about this little scene tomorrow as soon as she got the chance.

"Would you mind?" she asked politely.

Regina shook her head.

When everyone was snuggled warmly under their covers, the candles were blown out. They needed all the sleep they could get.


	6. Chapter 3: Breakfast

Red had risen with the sun. She'd always been a morning person, even as a child. Sometimes she would be up so early that she would sneak out from her bedroom window and go for a stroll, returning home just before her mother awoke. Sitting up, Red realized her stomach felt empty and she hoped the others would wake up soon before she lost patience and went down to breakfast without them.

Regina stirred. Belle was sleeping soundly.

Red let out a sigh of frustration. She felt strange staying in this unfamiliar place with these unfamiliar people. Belle was sweet, she liked her from the beginning, but Regina rubbed her the wrong way. The girl was always looking for a fight. And the thought of being away from home for so long terrified her. Red figured her mother must be looking for her everywhere by now. Red longed to be hack home, safe under the warmth of her mother's arms wrapping around her tightly.

Having been carried away by her thoughts, Red had not noticed Regina waking up.

"Good morning," the princess said politely as she rubbed her eyes.

"Morning," Red returned a little less politely.

Regina quietly hopped off the bed and made her way to the vanity where she looked at her reflection for several seconds before picking up a silver hairbrush and running it through her loose brown curls.

Red sat watching her in nothing short of fascination. The girl may have been blessed with a less than desirable personality, but there was no denying her beauty. With her warm, almond-shaped eyes, golden complexion, and plump pink lips, she made for a very pretty picture. That much Red would admit.

"Did you sleep well?" Regina asked, trying her best sound friendly.

"Yes, I enjoyed having the wood for a pillow," Red smiled.

Regina put the silver brush down where she'd found it and turned in her chair to face Red. Her expression was difficult to read.

"You don't like me much, do you?" she asked.

"I don't know if you've noticed but you haven't exactly been the nicest person," Red told her truthfully.

"I-" but the sound of sheets being thrown off made Regina turn back around.

"Good morning," she bid Belle who returned the gesture.

"We should get down to breakfast," Red suggested.

"Of course," Belle nodded, "just give me a second to fix my hair and put on my shoes."

Regina did the same, lacing up her boots as quickly as she could. Red had already put herself together hours ago when she'd woken up.

"Everyone ready?" asked Red.

Both princesses nodded.

"Time to fill up."

At the inn they were served a bowl of warm porridge, some fish, slices of white bread, and ale to drink. It was a hearty breakfast and hopefully it would be enough to sustain them throughout the day.

"How long do you think it will take us to get to the village?" Red asked.

"It shouldn't take us too long. Maybe about two days," Belle assured her.

"That sounds pretty long to me," Red laughed.

"It all depends on what we find, really," Belle shrugged, "Or what we come across." Red took a few seconds to digest the words she'd just heard, she hadn't thought of any possible obstacles that could hold them back.

"_Mommy please! Mommy!"_ a child was crying hysterically at a table not too far from the girls'.

"Hush now, you know we don't got enough money for eatin' breakfast. We were lucky to have enough to spend for one night in a room. Now come along or you'll upset your father. We don't want to keep him waitin'," the mother, who was carrying an infant in her arms, started for the door.

"But mommy I hungry!" the boy persisted, tears streaming down his pale, freckled face.

"You better stop your cryin' now before your father sees ya. Now come along or I'll leave without you, I swear it," the woman warned.

"Mommy no!"

"That's it, I won't have your father wait a second longer cause of you," and with that the woman was gone.

The boy broke down crying on the floor. The woman serving food at the front stood there in horror, unsure of what to do next.

"What an awful mother," Red frowned.

Regina stood up from her seat and walked over towards the weeping child. Crouching down, she reached eye level with the boy who took notice of her and began to slow his breathing.

"Hey there, don't cry. You're hungry aren't you?" she asked kindly.

The boy nodded.

"You could have some of my porridge if you'd like. It's still warm, and I have some bread too. You'd be happy with that, wouldn't you?"

The boy smiled and nodded excitedly.

"Alright then," she said gently scooping him up off the floor and walking back towards the table.

The boy sat on her lap, eagerly bouncing up and down every time Regina brought the spoon full of porridge up to his mouth.

"Mmm."

"Good?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" he clapped causing Regina to smile.

"You can call me Regina."

"Regina!" he exclaimed.

"Very good. What's your name, sweetie?"

"Tommy."

"How old are you, Tommy?"

"I six. Gracie's two."

"Who's Gracie?" Regina asked puzzled.

"Baby sister. Mommy feed her not me," the boy said sadly.

"She doesn't have the money to feed the both of you. Your sister needs the food more because she's only a baby. You're a big strong boy, your mother knows that. She's just under a lot of stress right now, but I'm sure things will get better for all of you."

"Mommy doesn't love me. She's always yelling me to leave her alone," the boy said nibbling on a piece of bread Regina handed to him.

"Of course your mother loves you. She may not show it all the time, but she does love you, Tommy. Promise me you won't forget that."

"Okay. Promise!" he smiled wrapping his arms around Regina's neck and resting his head on her chest. Despite being caught off guard, Regina embraced the boy tightly in return.

Suddenly the boy looked up, "Do you have a boy?" he asked tilting his head slightly.

"Oh no, I'm much too young," Regina shook her head.

"When you're older?"

"We'll see," Regina laughed.

"_Tommy!"_

Both Regina and the boy spun around to see who it was that had called his name. The boy's mother walked towards them- this time without the infant- frantically flailing her arms.

"Who are you?" she asked Regina.

"Oh no one, I just gave him something to eat, that's all."

"Her name's Re-gi-na!" he sounded out. The boy's mother turned to look at her. Her expression softened and she stopped panting.

"Thank you so much," she said gratefully.

"It was no trouble at all."

"If I had anything to offer you-"

"Please, it was my pleasure. He's a very sweet boy," Regina told her.

"That he is. Thank you again. Come on Tommy, we got to get goin'."

"Goodbye Regina," he said hugging her once more.

"Goodbye Tommy. Be safe, and remember what I told you."

The boy nodded. Regina lifted him off her lap and waved him goodbye as he left the inn, likely never to meet with her again.

Belle and Red exchanged glances. It was clear now that the person sitting in front of them was a complete stranger. They had much to learn, and plenty of time to do so.


	7. Chapter 4: The Departure

"Everyone make sure their saddles were strapped on tight?" Belle double checked.

"Yeah, everything's in place," Red nodded.

"We've got the bread for later, right?"

"Yes, I've just packed it," Regina assured.

"Good. I don't think we're missing anything else, are we?" Belle asked still afraid to take off unprepared.

"Not that I can think of," Red furrowed her brow.

"We should head out now, there's no time to spare," Regina said as she mounted her horse. The others followed.

"Who has the map?" Belle asked.

"I do," Red answered waving the piece of parchment she held in the air for her companions to see.

"How's the trail?" Regina asked her.

"All we have to do is ride straight."

"Simple enough," the princess shrugged.

"So this is it then," Belle gulped, unable to disguise her feeling of wariness.

"We can do this," Red lifted her chin confidently.

"Then why don't we get to it already?" Regina raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Right," Belle laughed, "onward."

They traveled for hours and hours through the thick forest, steadfastly and without any semblance of disruption. It was a quiet journey, without conversation, with only an occasional remark regarding directions being spoken. The forest seemed clear of any animals- all that was spotted were some squirrels and the occasional deer running swiftly through the trees. This was a blessing, of course. Nor did they encounter any travelers as they rode.

After four straight hours of riding, they decided to make a stop. By now it was twelve o'clock. It was necessary for them and their horses to take a rest as well as have their lunch. The horses were fed figs while the girls nibbled on the little bread they had packed with them from the inn. Legs sore, they all sat cross-legged in a circle on the flat ground of the forest.

"This isn't so bad," Red said in between bites of her bread.

"Well we've only just started," Belle reminded her.

"And we've been lucky so far," Regina added.

"I think we're off to a good start," Red persisted.

"Yes, but it will get more difficult as we carry on," Belle warned her.

"I'd like to stay optimistic. It makes things easier," Red told her.

"Optimistic doesn't mean realistic," Regina dropped in casually.

Red simply gave her an annoyed look. She was in too happy a mood to spoil it with a fight on account of Regina.

"You ride better than anyone I've seen," Belle said turning to Regina in an attempt to change the subject.

"I've had a lot of practice," Regina responded.

"That much is apparent," Belle laughed.

"Is it?" Regina smiled modestly, "You know the two of you still haven't given names to your horses."

"You're right," Belle realized, "Hmm what should I name him?"

"Nothing relating to titles," Regina answered quickly.

"You named your horse Prince. That's a title," Red stated almost angrily.

"I didn't name him," Regina replied ignoring Red's tone.

"What about Phillipe?" Belle asked finally.

"Lovely," Regina approved.

"Why thank you," Belle smiled, "and yours Red?"

"I haven't thought of a name yet."

"Any idea what you'd like to name her for? Her personality, perhaps someone special?" Regina offered.

"I'm not sure she'd like to be called Granny," Red joked.

Both girls couldn't help but laugh.

"How about Penelope? It could fit her, don't you think?" Red said glancing over at her horse whose mane was the darkest of the three.

"It's perfect," said Belle.

"Very nice," Regina agreed.

"Thanks," Red smiled, and for once there was no hint of sarcasm.

"We should probably get going now," Regina said beginning to stand up, "we want to ride as far as we can before sundown."

"Do you think we'll find a place to rest?" asked Belle.

"There's nothing on the map," Red frowned.

"We won't know for sure till we ride," said Regina.

"Well then," Belle took a deep breath before mounting her horse, "let's find out."

This time the ride was different. They went at a faster pace and did so while conversing animatedly over whatever trivial subjects arose. There was still no sign of other travelers, and the path proved easier to follow with every step. The scenery was pretty much the same no matter how far they traveled. There were only trees and more trees, all similar and hardly any wild life to be cautious of.

By the time the sky began getting darker; all three girls were exhausted from riding for so long. Five hours had passed since their short stop for lunch and the horses too were beginning to tire from the tedious journey.

"We'll stop here," Regina commanded when they reached a grassy area with soft ground and few rocks.

"Here? In the middle of nowhere?" Belle panicked.

"It's the best we can do. There's no sign of civilization anywhere and the sun is beginning to set. We'll only be here a night, we should be able to reach the village tomorrow at noon," Regina explained as she got off her horse.

After a short pause, Belle and Red did the same.

"We'll have to start a fire to keep us warm while we sleep. The forests get especially chilly at nightfall."

"What about dinner?" asked Red.

"Pick as many berries as you can find. Use one of the sacks the witch gave us to gather them. Belle, find some logs for us to sit on while we eat. Meanwhile I'll start the fire," Regina took charge.

The berries were not hard to find. Nearly every bush was covered in them. Red found all sorts- blueberries, raspberries, huckleberries, strawberries, and blackberries. Even some cherries. The forest was full of them. There would be plenty to go around.

The logs did not take long to find either. Belle gathered the sturdiest she could find that would be comfortable enough to sit in for a short amount of time.

As for the fire, Regina had it started by the time Red and Belle came back with their gatherings. She had quite the survival skills for someone who had been raised as a princess all her life.

The logs were set up around the fire and Red distributed an equal amount of freshly picked berries amongst the three of them. The horses were given the left over figs they had brought from the inn and were contentedly feeding on their respective shares.

"These berries taste wonderful," Belle said taking in a fairly large raspberry and tasting the sweet juice slowly fill her mouth as she bit into it.

"Berries always taste best when you pick them yourself. They're not always fresh when you buy them at the market," said Regina.

"You've picked berries before?" asked Red incredulously. She'd never heard of a princess picking berries. Her mother had always told her how princesses had servants to do all their bidding.

"They never need to leave the castle if they don't wish," her mother would say, "they have servants, maids, cooks, butlers, footmen, and ladies in waiting ready to do all the work for them at any time they ask. Sure, it sounds promising but imagine having to depend on others for everything. You'd never learn to fend for yourself if the situation ever called for it."

Red was beginning to question her mother's words, however, since Regina and Belle seemed to defy every teaching she'd been told by her mother. Both of the girls were more than capable of taking care of themselves in a dire situation.

"My father used to take me into the woods when I was a little girl. We'd pick berries and have picnics almost every day," Regina told her.

"Oh," Red nodded, "didn't you have servants to pick the berries for you?"

"Oh we had plenty of them. But daddy and I always preferred going out to pick them ourselves. We had fun together."

"My mother always told me princesses never left their castles," Red smiled embarrassedly.

"Nonsense, I spend as little time at the palace as I can get away with," Regina laughed.

"And I prefer to spend my time in a library or reading under a large oak tree where the chirping of bluebirds is the only sound that can be heard other than the turning of pages," Belle added.

"Well I've never actually met anyone with royal blood until now. I guess I've got a lot to learn," Red smiled meekly.

"We're no different you know," said Belle, "king, queen, prince, princess, duke, and duchess...they're all just titles. None of them define who we really are."

"We know better, but many would disagree with you on that," Regina told her.

"I'm sure," Red said taking a bite of a blackberry, "Oh I miss home. My family, my friends. Especially mother," she sighed.

Belle gave her a sad smile.

"What? Don't you miss your mothers too?" Red asked them feeling as though she were an outcast.

"My mother passed away when I was very young. But I do miss home terribly," Belle told her.

Red nodded and then turned to face Regina as if expecting an answer.

"Oh, I miss the people back home too. My father for one, and Daniel," she said hastily.

"Who's Daniel?" Belle inquired.

"A friend. I've known him since I was a kid."

"Is he a prince?" Red couldn't help herself.

"No, he works in the stables."

"No wonder you like riding so much," Red winked.

Regina blushed, "We're just friends," she lied.

"Of course you are," Red giggled, "I've got a friend of my own. His name is Peter. His father's a blacksmith. We've been friends for years."

"That's so sweet," Belle smiled.

"Yeah, we want to get married some day. Leave the village, travel the world."

"Sounds nice," Regina said dreamily.

"I'll have to wait till I'm a bit older though. Eighteen at least, my mother says. She likes Peter very much."

"So she approves?" asked Belle.

"Definitely," Red grinned excitedly.

"That's wonderful," Belle shared in her enthusiasm.

"Just four years of waiting," Red sighed.

"At least you know it will happen someday," Regina told her.

"That's true," Red concluded, "what about you and Daniel? When will you be married?"

"I don't know yet," Regina shrugged.

"Why not? You're old enough, aren't you?" Red persisted.

"Yes, but it isn't that simple."

Belle caught on immediately, "Your parents don't approve do they? Because he isn't of a high social rank?"

"My father understands. All he wants is for me to be happy. But my mother…I couldn't tell her, she'd never give her permission," Regina explained.

"You mean she doesn't know?" Red questioned.

Regina shook her head.

"What does Daniel say?" asked Belle.

"He thinks I should tell her."

"And you disagree," Belle understood.

"He doesn't know her like I do," Regina began letting her guard down.

"Maybe your father can convince her," Red offered.

Regina laughed almost bitterly.

"It would be the first time he succeeds at convincing her of anything," she said.

"Well," Red let out a deep breath, "you could always run away. That's what Peter and I were planning on doing one day if our parents refused to give their blessings."

"At this point, it's a promising prospect," Regina muttered.

Belle yawned.

"I think the exhaustion has finally caught up with me," she said yawning once more.

"It has gotten dark," Red observed.

"And we do need our rest," Regina added.

"We can use our capes as blankets," Belle suggested as she took hers off and threw it over her body.

"Brilliant!" Red exclaimed doing.

"Hopefully the wind won't put the fire out," said Regina.

"Doesn't look like it will," Belle assured her.

"Goodnight everyone," Red said once she shut her eyes.

"Goodnight," said the girls in unison.


	8. Chapter 5: The First Day

Regina had been the first to rise. She had risen early- a little too early perhaps, for the sun had not fully risen yet and the others remained sleeping heavily on the forest floor. Getting up to her feet, Regina decided to take a stroll around the area, hoping to find some of the berries Red had picked the night before.

She felt good today. She had slept well and the journey so far was going along very smoothly, much more than she'd originally thought. It also helped that Belle and Red were nice people, Regina figured. She still wasn't sure where she stood with Red. They hadn't hit it off at the start but last night's conversation held promise for their relationship as…allies? She wasn't exactly sure what to call the two girls she'd been teamed up with spontaneously. As for Belle, how could one help liking her? She was so warm and kind and accepting. Regina recalled the way Belle had fretted over her when she'd returned to the inn trembling from the crisp night air. The way she seemed so genuinely worried had caught Regina off guard.

It wasn't the first time Regina nearly caught cold from not wearing her cape while she wandered around past sundown. One time, when she was about six or seven, Regina had snuck out of the house to see her pony. She had heard his crying from her bedchamber and could not fall asleep with the thought of him in distress fresh on my mind. So she scurried off out of the palace and visited him in the stables, stroking his hazelnut mane until he finally quieted down and fell asleep. Not long after, Regina has fallen asleep too. She woke up the next morning feeling as though she'd been buried under a pile of snow. All she wore was her silk nightgown and matching slippers- neither of which had provided any warmth or protection from the cold whatsoever. Because it was still early, Regina decided she'd be able to sneak back into her room without anyone taking notice of her late night escapade. She was greatly mistaken; however, and realized as much when her mother's domineering figure was the first thing to greet her on her way from to her bedroom.

_"You look ill, Regina. Your skin is as white as the winter snow. And your lips have lost their color. Oh- are you trembling too?"_

_Cora's tone was so sweet it made Regina feel sick to her stomach. Like she'd eaten too many mint candies at once._

_"I feel fine, mother. Really."_

_"Well you don't look fine, dear."_

_"I just woke up."_

_"So did I, but do you see a single hair of mine out of place? Am I waltzing about in my night dress for all the servants to see? Honestly dear, if it takes you this long to look presentable perhaps you should rise before the sun itself."_

_"Yes, mother."_

_"And the next time I find you lying on a pile of hay will be the last time you ever see that horse of yours again. Princesses don't let their hair touch the ground. Understood?"_

_"Yes, mother."_

_"Good."_

_Regina began walking ahead towards her room- the place where she'd finally be safe and far away from her mother's disapproving eyes, until she was stopped by the sound of her mother clearing her throat. Regina slowly spun around._

_"Have my ears failed me, or did I not hear a proper apology for your misconduct?"_

_"I'm sorry mother, it won't happen again."_

_Cora laughed._

_"Of course it won't. I'll see you at breakfast, dear."_

_Regina began walking as quickly as she could now, picking up the pace more and more with every step, so much so that by the time she reached her bedchamber she was already running. Quietly closing the door to avoid being discovered, Regina collapsed on her bed and brushed away the hot tears that came spilling from her almond shaped, brown eyes. She buried her face in one of the decorative pillows lining her bed, praying for at least one day of peace where her mother wouldn't reprimand her for being inadequate and her father was actually there to protect her when she so desperately needed him._

Stumbling upon a bushel of blueberries, Regina picked and picked until none more could fit into the palm of her hand. She began walking back to the campsite, eating one blueberry at a time in order to prolong their permanence. The truth was enjoyed being in the woods. They were the place where she always sought shelter from her life at the palace- from her mother. The woods and the stables. Those were her real homes. No palace full of servants and gold and windows as high as towers could ever change that. Not for her anyway.

By the time Regina reached the camp site everyone and their horses had already woken from their slumber. Belle was tracing a path with her index finger on the map the witch had given them while Red fed Penelope.

"Regina! We were wondering where you'd run off to," Belle said when she heard the girl approaching. The dried leaves that covered the forest floor made walking quietly impossible.

"I didn't go very far," she shrugged, "just got hungry."

"Belle was showing me where we are on the map. The village isn't very far, we'll be there in no time," Red said walking over to where the other two girls were seated on logs around the now put out fire.

"Good. With enough luck we'll be in and out of there in just a few hours. I don't think finding what we're looking for will prove too difficult," Regina said with unmistakable confidence and determination.

"No, I don't think it will either. Milk of the purple poppy is fairly easy to come by so long as you're looking in the right places," said Belle.

"I think Granny uses the milk for her skin. She pays a merchant from Brightblade to bring some to her every month," Red recounted.

Suddenly, the sound of hooves pounding on dirt and rocks went from faint to loud enough for all three girls to also able to distinguish the voices of several men having an animated discussion.

"Quick, get your horses and hide behind the bushes!" Belle cried.


End file.
